The unlikely couple
by musique.lover
Summary: Follow Lily Evans in her journey through Hogwarts. Which is obviously not being helped by a certain black haired boy, the school 'hottie' James Potter. With the help of the Mauraders and Lily's friends. Who said school was easy?
1. Diagon Alley

**Hey, so i'm new to fanfiction, but i have recently fallen in love with the harry potter series =] i read each book in like,  
and evening. I was quite proud of myself. I am writing a fic about lily and James because i think a) they are the cutest couple, b) have a great connection and c) i have read so many LilyXJames fics and i loved every one =]  
Any way enough of my pointless ramblings. Here we go. Aaaaahh, i'm so excited =]**

**This is going to start right back at first year, and i'm sorry but i'm going to leave out peter and Snape as much as possible because, they are my least favorite characters. Peter more so.**

* * *

(lily pov)

"Where do we go?" i thought. Me and my mum were currently standing in front of an old looking pub called "The leaky cauldron".

"Erm...i'm not sure honey. Are you sure that the map is right"

"Muuuum, please, trust me, Why don't we just go inside and ask for directions?"

"But lily darling, what if they think we're bonkers. I mean, come on we would look like idiots if we went in there and said "Excuse me can you direct me to the wizarding street diagon alley" wouldn't we?"

"Well we obviously wont tell them it's a wizarding street, we'll just ask if anyone knows where Diagon Alley is"

"Fine, lets go"

As i walked in i realised that maybe my mum was right. Maybe we would look like idiots, i mean what normal person would just walk into a bar ask for directions? Even if they didn't know it was a street for wizards.

"Excuse me?" my mum asked, she was looking over the bar at an young looking man who i assumed was the bar owner.

"Yes m'dear?"

"Erm..." she dropped her voice to a whisper "I don't suppose you know where diagon alley is do you?"

The man laughed a great booming laugh. "You're a muggle aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"And you" he said looking down at me "Must be starting your first year. "

"Yes how did you know?"

"Well, look at you. Clearly around the age of eleven, and a look on yourface that tells me you n'vr been to diagon alley in your whole life. C'mon i'll show you " And with that he walked out from behind the bar and beckoned me and my mum to follow him.

I exschanged a look with my mum who looked as bewildered as i did. We came to an abrupt stop at a brick wall. Now i was confused. How were we suppose to get to diagon alley when this man was clearly insane. With that he pulled out a stick which i clearly noticed as a wand. _Well maybe he wasn't as insane as i thought._ He tapped a number of bricks in what seemed like a pattern and then the wall moved. I heard my mumgasp but i was barely aware of that as i looked at what was beyond the wall.

Many different people, all dressed in what looked like robes, then there were all the curious looking stalls that held many magical looking things. In the middle of the alley, i could see a large building that had a huge sign saying "GRINGOTTS BANK"

"Whats 'Gringotts'?"

"Oh, thats where you can change your muggle money into wizard money" said the strange man who had introduced himself as Tom.

"I'm sorry but could you _please _tell me what a muggle is?" my mother said with a frantic look, i could tell she was worried she hated not knowing.

"A muggle is ordinary folk, you know. Non-wizard people"

"So i'm not classed as a muggle then!?" i asked excitedly

"Nope!" said Tom, with a toothy grin. "Now did ya bring your list of school supplies?"

"Yep"She said bringing it out of my bag "It says i need; a wand, school robes, several books and if i wish a pet, i can have an owl, a toad or a cat. Oh please mum can i get a cat!" i asked

"We'll see lily, i don't know how much all this is going to cost."

"Oh yeah" said Tom "you'll need to be changing your mug- er i mean _human _money into wizard money."

"Oh gosh, and where do i do that?"

"Well you'll need to go to Gringotts Bank and the Goblins will help ya out."

"Goblins?!" My mother said, white faced

"Yeah, don't worry they look grumpy, but...well they are but they're dead helpful, just go in there and explain your situation."

"Ok ok, well we better get going if we want to be finished early" my mum said determindly "Thank you so much for all your help Tom"

"Well...well thats okay" said tom bashfully

"Okay, well we better be going, come on Lily. Bye Tom"

"Yeah bye Tom" It felt cool knowing that i knew a wizard, it felt like something i could boast about. You know like 5 year olds do.

"Lily, do keep up."

We made our way into Gringotts and ohmygosh if i thought Diagon Ally was good this was even better. It had high ceilings big enough to fit several giants, but what was even more astonishing was the little men behind the counters.

i heard my mum intake a breath exactly as i did. Then i saw her face, she had her "Determined look" as dad called it, and with that she marched over to one of the counters.

"Excuse me i was wondering if you could help me?" The little man looked up and then looked over to me.

"I s'pose you need you muggle money changed"

"Erm..well yes. Do you have any idea how much it will cost for all her school things?" The Goblin then went into a very long discussion about a vault and accounts, i looked around bored with the conversation.

There were Goblins everywhere. I still couldn't believe all this. It all seemed surreal. She had been taught for the eleven years of her life that real magic didn't exist, it was all illusions and tricks of the hand, and i had agreed until that one day when i recieved the letter from hogwarts telling me that i was a WITCH! Of all the things. Petuunia still refused to believe it was real, but after today mum would have to believe it. Looking around she felt so lucky, she had always been a high achiever, always wanting more and now she felt she had finally found it.

"LILY!"

"Wha-"

Her mother sighed, and pushed out her shocking red hair out of her eyes. "My little Lily, always with her head in the clouds" she said smiling fondly down at her. "Come on we need to buy all your stuff, i've got the money."

"Whats it called?"

"Well the golden ones are called galleon, the silver ones are called sickles and the bronze ones are called knuts. It's 17 sickles to a Galeeon and 29 knuts to a sickle" she pronounced looking proud.

"Well come on we need to get your school robes" And with that they proceded to 'Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions' where i bought 3 robes for school, then we went to Flourish & Blotts where we bought 6 books including a book about the history of Hogwarts which looked like a good read. As we passed a new stand i saw the newspapers and stopped dead in my tracks

"Mum look!" i whispered pointing

"ohmygosh their moving" Then a woman behind the stall (i assumed she was a witch) looked at them as if they had grown another head. I flushed an unatractive shade of red.

"C'mon mum lets go" i said tugging on my mothers was when we were walking to ollivanders to get my wand that we wandered past a shop which contained many different animals of all different colours and sizes, and then i spotted it. The most gorgeous ginger tabby cat looking up at me

"Muuuuum please please please please can i have this cat, mum please!"

Kate Evans looked down into her daughters pleaseing face hesitantly. "Maybe, we'll see how much we have left afterwe get you wand ok?"

"Okay" said Lily grinning widely.

After i had got my wand, which was a truely fascinating expirience, when a wand decided it didn't like her it would fly out of her hand a crash into boxes. Lily was almost giving up hop when she found a very nice sleek wand that emmited red and golden sparks when she swished it through the air.

They were going back up to The Leaky Cauldron when they went past the ginger tabby cat.

"Mum, please we have enough left" She looked so cute, she gave a soft "meow" as i scratched her behind her little ear.

"Oh fine then" Thats when i ran at my mum and gave her a huge hug,

"THANK YOU THANKK YOU!"

"I'll just go in and pay for her."

I lifted up the cage to look at her, you know "i think i'll call you ginger"

"Very imaginative" said a sarcastic voice behind her.

She turned around to see a pair of mocking hazel eyes. Their stood a lanky boy with rimmed glasses, he had jet black hair that looked messy as if he was constantly running his hands through it. As if to prove her point he haphazardly ran his hands through his hair.

"So the cats name's Ginger, what's yours?"

"Maybe idon't want to tell you"

"And why wouldn't you?"

"Maybe i don't like you"

"You don't even know me?!"

"Yeah but anyone who insults me as a first greeting i don't want to talk to"

"You know that didn't make alot of sense"

"Whatever" i said blushing a light shade of pink.

"Hey James whatchya doin?"

Lily turned to see another black haired boy, but unlike "james" it was slightly longer and more also didn't wear glases and looked less lanky

"Well i was trying to get red here to tell me her name"

"Hmm, will you tell me. I mean i can understand not wanted to tell James, he's a reatrd. But me. Well just look at me"

"Shut up sirius!"

"I'm not telling either of you!"

"What about if we guess?"asked sirius

"Hm, lizzie?" guessed James

"Nope"

"Edwina?" asked sirius

Lily scoffed "Nope"

"Sophie?"

"Nope"

"Jodie"

"Nope"

"Megan"

"Nope"

"Janey?"

"Nope"

"C'moncan't you give us a clue!" asked James

"Nope"

"Dude, i'mstarting to think thats all she can say" muttered Sirius

"Hey!"

"LILY!?" Ohmygosh, why did she have to come out at that moment shouting her name "Oh Lily there you are. Well i bought you cat...Oh look you've already made 2 friends" she beamed

"They're not my friends"

"Hi i'm James Potter" he stuck his hand out to my mum, she greeted his extended hand.

"And i'm Sirius, Sirius Black" He too sruck his hand out for my mum to shake

"Well aren't you polite, i'm Kate Evans and this is Lily as you know"

"Well i do now" said James looking straight at me, i turned away and blushed.

"Well, i'm sorry boys but we have to go now."

"Oh thats a shame isn't it James" Said Sirius

"Yeah, well bye lily"

"Bye" i mumbled

Then Sirius caught my mum up in a very long goodbye, saying we were sure to be best friends, Pft yeah right. Then so quitely i wasn't sure i even heard it James walked past me and whispered "See ya round Evans" And with a wink he dragged Sirius away.

"Well aren't they lovely young lads, i think this school is going to be very good for you, Lily honey why are you Blushing?" I lifted a hand to my flaming cheeks trying to make the flames go away. "Oh i know why your blushing!"

"Really?" i had a bad feeling about this.

"You fancy that James boy, aww Lilly has a crush"

And thats when i decided i Hated James Potter.

* * *

Phew!

That was long =] Well it felt like it was long.

Please review if you liked it, and i know there's probably a ton of spelling and grammar mistakes, but please forgive me lol =]

oxox


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Hey, i'm back in like the same day the moment i'm notactually talking to anyone as probably no-one has even looked at my first chapter, but pft! i also know that it never mentions if James has a sister, but for the sake of this story, he does! And i know that i keep changing the way lily's name is spelt. But oh well. lol Anyway here's Chapter 2! Sorrry this one isn't as long =[ forgive me? =]  
**

**

* * *

**

The Hogwarts Express

As i looked around the crowded platforms i started to panic. I know my ticket says platform 9 3/4, i had checked it enough times in the car ride here. Then i had convinced my parents that i was old enough to find it by myself. It had taken half an hour of persuasion, butnow i regretted it. I looked around and saw a very grumpy looking guard looking around. There was no way i was gonna ask him. I started to panic even more. I only had 20 minutes now to get on the train and i didn't have a clue where i was going.

"Hey Evans" I jumped as the vaguely familar voice turned my panic into anger.

I turned around "Hey Potter"

"Oohh remebered my name, good sign" he wiggled his eyebrows

"Honestly could you be anymore immature?"

"Hey i resent that, i'm very mature" i gave him a pointed look

"Fine, well at least i'm more mature than Sirius"

"Where is he, i thought he was like your brother?"

"What even though we have different last names? And i thought you were smart Evans" I flushed a light shade of pink.

"Oh shut up Potter, you could have been step-brothers" and with that i stomped off

"Now whos' being immature!" I carried on walking "And i thought you would have been nice to me seeing as i know how to get to Hogwarts and you obviously don't"

I stopped

"How do you know i don't know my way?" iasked indignantly

"Well for one you going the wrong way" he smirked while i glared.

"Potter just show me the way"

"What happened to please?"

"It's with you inteligance it got lost and died"

"Ouch Evans that hurt"

"Whatever"

He sighed "Fine i'll show you the way"

"Thank you"

"Oh so Thank you didn't get lost a die? Just please?" he laughed at his own joke and the corner of my mouth twitched but i won.

"Amazing joke Potter now will you show me the way"

We walked in silence, me occasionally stumbling with my trunk.

"Okay we're here"

I looked, we were standing in between platform 9 and 10 and he was facing a wall.

"Erm...Potter are you mentally retarded?"

"No, you need to run at the wall"

"I didn't think you hated me that much, but you want to give me concussion?!"

"Evans you're gonna have to trust me"

"TRUST YOU! pft yeah right"

"Evans seriously you'll be fine" _Seriously potter if you are lying you're so dead_ _i thought_

As i ran at the wall with my trolley i braced myself for the imoact of the wall, but it never came, instead i heard the hissing off the steam coming from the train and parents giving children warnings of 'good behavior' and 'write soon' I looked in awe at the red steam train that had 'Hogwarts Express' written on the side.

"Pretty Cool huh?"I jumped

"Jeez Potter will you stop sneaking up on me!"

"Calm down Evans, you need to get on the train, it's going soon. Just came to tell you"

"Oh right thanks" I startedto lug my luggage (a/n lol lug my luggage =]) onto the train. _Geez i bought alot_. It was easy to drag alog my case but trying to life it up was a whole different story. I heard a sigh behind me and then Potter was lifting the bottom of my trunk onto the train. I was suprised that he could actaully lift it, for a lanky boy he was quite strong.

"Erm, thanks" i mumbled

"Anytime" Potter said with a wink. Eugh and i thought he was being nice.

I left my suitcase in the right area and went to find a compartment to sit in, eventually i found one that was empty and sat down relieved. _I'm actually going to Hogwarts!!_ My thoughts were interupted when a girl with long black hair walked into my compartment.

"Do you mind if i sit here?" She asked

"Erm, sure"

"I'm Grace Potter " She said with a smile

"Hiya, i'm Lily Evans...wait are you related to James Potter" Her smile faltered

"Eugh you're not one of his 'fan club' are you?"

"NO! To be honest i think your brother is the most arrogant, pompous and annoying guy i've ever met!"

Her smile was back again "Oh thank Godrid" _Godric?_ "You know i can't stand those little blonde bimbo's who throw themselves at him, it makes me feel sick"

"Good to know"

"So how do you know my brother? i've never seenn you before"

"Oh we met at Diagon Alley when he insulted me"

" Yep, thats James" she said sarcasticly "Wait a minute, Lily,Lily I'm pretty sure he mentioned you."

"Really?" _The last thing i's expect is to have him talking about me_

" Yeah i heard him and sirius talking"

"Ah sweet sister, you know you love it when me and sirius talk!" Grace sighed

"James!Bugger off!! i'm talking to my new best friend" she smiled at me and i smiled back.

"What Evans!! You've betrayed me!! Here's me thinking that i was you best friend, and now you're betraying me for my SISTER!"

" James BUGGER OFF!!"

"What about me Grace deary?" said Sirius popping out from behind James

Grace blushed, "Erm...well" she stuttered.

"Nah know Grace wants us to stay, and i definitely know that Evans wants us to stay" said James

"Don't flatter yourself potter"

The compartment door opened, "Oh i'm sorry, it's just there aren't any other compartments free."

"It's okay" smiled Grace "Whats your name?"

"Becca Finely" Becca had mid-length curly blonde hair with big blue eyes

"Hi i'm Grace Potter, this is Lily Evans, thats Sirius Black and that retarded goofball is my brother also known as James Potter"

"Gee thanks sis, i love you to."

"Whatever James"

Becca sat down next to me and i smiled.

"Eugh you have no idea how scary this is"

"Yeah i do" i laughed

" Yeah but i'm muggle born so i have no clue what's gonna happen or what to expect"

"Again, i understand"

"You're muggle born?"

"Yup" Then she practically jumped on me.

"Thank god, someone i can relate to!"

"Okay Becca i like you but if you're gonna strangle lilly then we have problems!" Said Grace laughing

"Oops, sorry Lily but i haven't met anyone else muggle-born yet and everyone looks at me like i'm really wierd cos' i don't know anything about magic and-"

"Becca it's okay" i said laughing

Then i looked around the compartment, Sirius was laughing while Grace was giggling whilst blushing and James...Well James was looking directly at me. It was really wierd. When i looked him straight in the eye though he wiggled his eyebrown again. I rolled my eyes and turned to Grace.

"So i'm guessing that your not muggle born?"

"How do you know?"

"Well you _very mature _brother had to show me how to get to the platform as i had no clue."

"Well then, yeah your right"

"And Sirius?"

"Oh don't worry about me Lillykins..."

"Don't!"

"What?"

"Call me that"

"What Lilykins?" he said with a smirk

I gritted my teeth together, i hated nicknames, i hated my name! Lily, a stupid flower, the flower of DEATH! And then everyone just assumes that i like Lillies so thats what everyone gives me. It sucks.

"But Lillykins, it's such a purty name" he said with a wink "Anyway as i was saying, no i'm not muggle born"

"Yeah i could kinda tell"

"How?"

"Cos you were hanging around with doofas over there"

"Hey!"cried James

"Oh shut up James, your a doofas we all know it, get over it!" Said Grace

"Grace you are so mean to me" he said with a mock hurt face.

Then the door slid open again

"Hello, i'm a gryffindor prefect and we will be approaching the school shortly, therefore you need to change into your robes"

"Oh okay" said Grace

The prefect left and Sirius turned to face us.

"C'mon then girls, start changing" he said leaning back

"Sirius get lost you pervert." i said

"Oh, so you don't mind James staying then Lilykins?"

"Oh shove off Sirius, you know what i meant. _Both_ of you can get lost while we change"

"Yep" Said Grace and Becca in agreement.

"Fine Fine" Said James and Sirius as they left looking rather annoyed.

"You know what?" Said Grace

"What?" said Becca

"I think this is that start of a beautiful, exciting and wierdest friendship ever!"

* * *

**Phew! Again lol**

**Well Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! pleeeeeeeease**

**I'll give the first reviewer Sirius for the night. James is MINE!**

**OXOX**


	3. The Sorting Hat

**Hey, again. I would like to say a HUGE thank you to my first two reviewers =] It makes me soo happy (: And whenever someone reviews i always try to reply. So thank you : **_Vivsheryl_**, and** _CharlieShulz_**. I also would like to say thank you to **_Elegant Erica_** who favorited =] Well here's chapter 3. Wow this is my longest chapter by about 1,000 words! oxox  
**

* * *

The Sorting Hat

Once we were all changed we still had about 5 minutes until we got to Hogwarts, and of course it meant a fun game for James and Sirius, to see how much they could make us blush.

"So grace?" Asked Sirius

"Mhm?"

"You know you love me and everything...."

"Wha-. no.. bu- wha-" Grace Stuttered going bright red

"Shut up Sirius no everyone is in love with you"

"Aw you crush my ego lilykins"

"Thank you" mouthed Grace

"And Sirius, call me Lilykins one more time i will have to do you bodily harm"

"What _type_ of bodily harm?" he said wiggling his eyebrows

"Seriously is that all you guys know how to do"

"You lost me lilyki- i mean Lily"

"You and doofas, is that all you do wiggle your eyebrows??"

"Why does everyone keep calling me doofas, i do have a name y'know"

"Sorry dear brother but, well i think your name got lost and died"

At that i started giggling uncontrollably and James grinned down at me.

"Okay Lily you on crack or something?" questioned Becca

"My thought exactly" Grace said looking between James and me.

"Dear brother would you care to explain as well...just look at Lily"

"Hey!" I said, then i sat there taking deep breaths _in and out in and out..._ but the odd giggle still escaped. While trying to calm myself down i heard Jam-Potter telling everyone the story of our little meeting this morning.

"I'm sorry Lily, yeah it's funny. But whats with the hysteric giggles?"

"I dunno Grace, it just, i dunno I found it funny at least" I heard a chuckle from the other side of the compartment.

"Something funny Potter?"

"Oh so you're allowed to find something funny but i'm not?"

"What were you laughing at?"

"You"

"Why, what did i do?"

"Your face, it just looked so bewildered, i thought it was funny" and he smirked. Eugh what an arrogant git.

"Shove off Potter" I said becoming angry again

"Ohhh Lilykins is getting _Feisty!_" And with that I punched Sirius on the arm with all my might

"OOWWWWWWW!!! CRAP LILY THAT HURT!!"

"Serves you right" I said smirking

"WHAT DID I DO?!" Asked Sirus while hopping around clutching his arm in agony. I may be small but i can throw a pretty good punch. Becca and Grace were laughing and Potter was rolling around on his chair laughing uncontrollably.

"You called me Lilykins, and i do believe that i warned you that if you called me that i would cause you bodily harm."

"YEAH BUT THAT HURT!"

"Oh stop being such a baby, it couldn't have hurt that much, look at me i'm hardly big?!"

"Hmpf" he said sitting down next to a laughing Potter "Still hurt" he mumbled under his breath

"Mate...you..ha...you got...ha" Said Potter in between laughs

"James SHUT IT!"

"But you like..ha.. got owned by a girl" That set everyone else of laughing while Sirius sat in the corner sulking. After a minute or so everyone sobered up especially when they saw the looming castle up ahed.

"Wow!"I gasped

"Oh my gosh it's so pretty!" exclaimed Becca, Grace agreed.

"You are such girls!"

"Well done Potter"

"Ooooh it's sooo pwetty" said Sirius in s high girly voice

"Oh my gosh it like so, like, is!" said Potter in the same voice.

"Sirius, Shut it. Do you want me to punch you again?" I asked Sirius. _Ha that shut him up_. Then the train came to an abrupt stop.

"EVERYONE OFF!" Shouted the boy i recognized as the Gryffindor Prefect.

"Hey Grace?"

"Yeah Lily?"

"Well, you know that prefect over there?"

"Well not personally but yeah" Becca was also listening intently to our conversation

"Well he said he was a _Gryffindor_ Prefect, whats a Gryffindor?"

"Gryffindor is one of the houses, you see we get split up from the rest of the school into like groups. There are four different house; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Whatever happens though i don't want to go into Slytherin"

"Why not?" Becca asked

"Lets just say it has a bad reputation"

"So there's a chance that we might be split up?" I asked

"Unfortunately yes" All of a sudden a cloud of depression came over me. _What if i got put into Slytherin? What if i was split up from these two people i now considered as my friends, whatif no one like me..._

"How do they decide which house you go into?" Asked Becca

"Well thats the really cool bit, but i'll let you see for yourself" she said with a grin

"Firs' years over ere'" shouted a big booming voice. All of the first years looked over to where the voice came from and where surprised to see a very big man who was as tall as probably 4 first years on top of eachother.

"Whoa" all 3 girl said at the same time

"Girls" sighed Potter and Sirius as they walked past them.

"Hey doofus" whispered Grace as she overtook set of laughing to where the giant told them to go. They were presented with small little rowing boats.

"You've got to be kidding me!?" shouted Grace "We have to get all the way over there in these!" That when I looked, looked beyond the boats and saw a very long stretch of waterwhich lead up to the castle.

"No" said Grace "It can't be, thats just stupid" But she couldn't deny it when she saw several students get into the little dinghy's and start to row across

"C'mon we better get going" I said "Erm, does anyone know how to row a boat" 20 minuted later after alot of splashing and nearly falling in they managed to get to the other side of the lake.

"Phew!" Said Grace "I hope we never have to do that again!"

"Well i din't see any older students just first years" said Becca

"Good point" replied Grace "Maybe they fly there brooms or something" But what I saw left me speechless

"Guys look" I pointed to the big castle that was now illuminated by lights on

"Whoa it's beautiful" said Becca

"Yep" said Grace, all three of us still looking up in awe at the castle

"Girls we have established that the castle looks good will you just get over it" Said Sirius from behind us.

"Sirius do you want me to punch you or not?"

"Will you stop threatening me with that"

"I wouldn't have to if you stopped annoying me"

"Whatever Lilyki- erm...i mea- mean Lily. Just Lily" All three of us laughed and Potter just stood there smirking again.

"C'mon guys lets go" said Grace pulling Becca and Lily by their arms. On the way up to the castle we laughed and giggled about anything and everything, i think it's because we were worried about which house we went into so we tried to laugh it off. It wasn't really helping. As we were entering the school it all went deathly quiet, only very few people were whispering.

"Welcome first years" said a strict voice "My name is professor McGonagall and I am the head of the Gryffindor house, now would you please line up and follow me." There was alot of feet shuffling and then once everyone was in a kind of straight line Professor McGonagall opened two very large doors and what stood before them was an enormous hall.

It had high ceilings, if i thought the Gringotts ceilings were high then i was mistaken. As everyone looked up they saw the night sky with stars twinkling stars, "Wow" said many girls. I saw Potter and Sirius roll there eyes. In the hall where 4 very long tables with benches and empty plates and goblets. At these tables where students who looked at us with great attentiveness. And at the front was another long table which was filled with what i assumed were teachers.

Once we got to the front i also noticed a chair with a very old looking hat sitting in the centre of it.

"Okay" read out professor McGonagall's clear voice "I will call you out in Alphabetical order and you will sit here" she indicated to the chair "and put on the sorting hat which will tell you what house you go into."

Her speech was followed by silence.

"Okay Andrews,Michael"

Micheal went up to the chair sat down and as the hat was put on his head the hat suddenly came to life and atarted speaking

"Hmm yes. I think SLYTHERIN " The table on the far left cheered

"Black,Sirius" Sirius sauntered up to the chair with a huge grin on his face and he looked at Potter, Potter who was behind me chuckled softly.

"Hm, definitely GRYFFINDOR"

"YESSSSSSS " Shouted Sirius as the Gryffindor table cheered and laughed at Sirius.

"Davies, Eleanor "

"Ravenclaw!"

"Evans, Lily" Oh, that was me. _Ohmygosh what if i end up in slytherin_. My earlier fears came back to me. I walked up slowly to the chair and on the was Becca and Grace whispered "GoodLuck".I continued walking nervously. I sat on the secluded chair and watched the nervous faces of my friends. Professor McGonagall had barely put the hat on my head when it shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" i exhaled a breath i hadn't even known i had been holding in and went to join the cheering table of Gryffindor's.

"WOOO GO LILY!" shouted Sirius. I went over to the table with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"Well done Lily" Sirius saidas i sat down next to him.

"You too" i congratulated back. I focused my gaze on the next person up.

"Edmonson, Joey"

"Hufflepuff"

"Finley, Becca" I was suddenly nervous again, _what if my friends didn't get into the same house as me? would we still be friends? would we be separated?_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said as it touched her head

Becca came running over and nearly knocked me over with her hug "Oh Lily i was so scared!!"

I laughed "It's okay Becca" we sat down waiting for the next people up.

"Feagly, Charlie"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Harrison, Jason"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Idlear, Megan"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Jenkins, Craig"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Lupin, Remus"

"GRYFFINDOR!"We all cheered as the bash full looking boy came and walked to our table. He smiled at Becca and Becca blushed in reply.

"Morrison, Bradley"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Michealson, Glen"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Pettigrew, Peter"

"GRYFFINDOR"said the hat with a hint of hesitation, and a small boy with watery eyes came over and sat at our table.

"Potter, Grace" The nerves were back again. I sat there looking at my friends nervous face.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Grace came running over to us and we both hugged her all of us laughing. All my friends were in Gryffindor with me. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted.

"Potter, James" This was wierd, i felt oddly nervous for Potter as well, like i was going to explode.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted in triumph, and just like that the nerves were gona. James, erm Potter even, sauntered over and him and Sirius shared a 'manly' hug.

"Whoa for a second there i thought you were a gonna doofus" said Grace

"Whatever _little_ sis"

"Oh get over it, it's 12 seconds!"

"Okay, guys you're brother and sister, i'm fed up of this argument" said Sirius.

"Do they have it often?" I asked

"Only every other day" Sirius sighed

"Welcome!" shouted a voice from from the front "To another good year at Hogwarts, now i know you're all hungry so LET'S EAT!" And with a swish of his wand food appeared on the tables and drinks in the goblets.

"WOW" said Sirius and Potter

"boys" said me, Grace and Becca and then went into a fit of giggles.

we sat around laughing and talking and the boy who smiled at Becca introduced himself as Remus. Sirius and Potter then decided that he seemed cool and would be a good friend. So the boys talked and us girls talked. Although i did catch Remus smiling at Becca a few times and everytime Becca would blush. Grace noticed aswell. She whispered in my ear.

"By any chance do you think they like each other?" She said sarcastically

"Maybe just a little"

"What you guys talking about?" asked Becca

"Nothing" they said unanimously. She gave us a "Yeah right" look but didn't push it. Probably because she knew it was about her and Remus and the boys were definitely in hearing distance.

"OKAY FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME!" Said the same Gryffindor Prefect as before.

They were lead up many stairs, it freaked everyone when they decided to randomly start moving, everyone took great interest in the moving pictures. Some said "hello" and "you'll have great fun". Then they came to large portrait.

"PASSWORD! " It asked

"Honeydukes" replied the prefect

"You may enter"

"Remember that password and tell it to no other house members, it will change every four weeks and it will be posted on the noticeboard."

We entered the dormitory and was faced with a very cosy looking room. It had plush redarmchairs as well as a couple of sofa's. In the corner was a large crackling fire that made the dormitory very warm. There were table's located around the room, probabl used for homework and on one side of the room was a large notice board which held many pieces of paper. I also saw two narrow staricases leading up to an unknown place.

"Now" said the prefect "Up that staircase" he pointed to the left staircase "Is the boy's dormitory, and the other staircase is for the girls. Now if any of you boys try to go up to the girls dormitory, well you wont be able to."

"How can you be so sure" asked Potter. _Of course he would ask_ i thought while Grace rolled her eyes next to me.

"Would you like to try then?" Asked the Gryffindor prefect

"Okay then" said James

"Retard" muttered Grace next to me, i stiffled a giggle.

Potter approached the stairs and started to walk up. He managed to get upabout five steps before they moved and suddenly formed a slide.

"ooff" said Potter as he fell on the floor.

Everyone burst into laughter as they looked at the very red James on the floor. Sirius was laughing the most and Potterwas looking angrilly up at him.

"Sorry-mate...it's just ha ha"

"Thats what happens if the boys try to get to the girls dormitories"

"What about if the girls try to go to the guys' dormitory?" asked Grace

"Well there don't seem to be any jinx in place for that eventuality, i guess the teachers trust the girls more than the guys" he said with a shrug "Well everyone had better be off to bed, you will find your trunks and pets in your rooms already, and welcome to Hogwarts" And with that he walked off.

The girls and boys started going up the stairs to their respected rooms. Half way up the stairs I called out.

"Hey Potter!!"

"Yeah?" he said re-appearing at the bottom of the stairs flanked by Sirius and Remus.

"Y'know i thought you would have been able to get up these stairs"

"And why's that?"

"Cos' that scream sure was girly enough" i said with a smirk. Grace, Becca, Sirius and Remus laughed while James glared at me.

"Shut up Evans"

"Well seeing as you can't get up here, i can say whatever want" I walked away and went through the door followed by a giggling becca and Grace.

"Lily that was AMAZING!"said Grace "I've never seen him looked so embarrassed"

"Yeah Lily that was classic" Said Becca with a grin

"Thanks guys" I said with a smile "Now c'mon lets get to bed i'm knackered!"

"Okay" They both said. They got into their pyjama's and each got into bed, they didn't bother putting the hangings down and each laid their smiling at the ceiling.

"Night guys" said Grace

"Night Night " said Becca

"Night guys" I said.

As i fell asleep happy i thought _I'm going to have the best years of my life here_, then it all went blackand i fell into a dreamless sleep

* * *

**Phew!!**

**This took me like 4 hours to write!!!**

**Please review!! And recommend to your friends =]**

**Song recommendation- **_She's a lady~ Forever the sickest kids  
_

**They actually ROCK!**

**oxox  
**


	4. We're girls, it happens

**Hello, again, antoher story in one day. I'm quite proud of myself =] Now as **_xsodapopx7_** pointed out; The first couple of years for James and Lily aren't the most exciting. I will be doing their later years soon as i myself find them more exciting, but i feel like i need to set the scene and stuff. I will tell you when i skip years and stuff. Pleaseplease review =]**

* * *

Just another day

Lily woke up to the sound of Becca's snoring. _Eugh why is she so loud?_ Grace mumbled in her sleep. _Gosh i have such noisy roomates_.

"Guys?"

_Silence_

"Guys?!"

Again just a silence filled with Becca's snoring.

"GUYS!?"

"Wha-Remus?"

"Nope Becca just me not Remus"

Becca blushed, "Erm, i didn't say Remus"

"Suuure Bec's"

"I didn't, i said erm- flamous!"

"Really and whats a flamous?"

"It's erm..a type of...fish! Yeah fish."

"Really? A fish? Never heard of it, and i'm pretty sure you said Remus"

"Whats Becca been saying?" Asked Grace with her eyes still closed

"Dreaming about Remus again"

"I WAS NOT!" cried Becca indignantly

"C'mon Becca you fancy him" said Grace matter of factly

"Whatever" muttered Becca "I'm gonna have a shower and stuff"

"Don't dream about Remus to much" I called out "Ow!" i said as a pillow hit me square in the face

"You deserve it!" shouted Becca from the bathroom.

"Why can't she just admit it?" asked Grace

"Dunno, maybe because he's part of the 'Mauraders' "

"Eugh, i can't believe my brother actually made a gang" laughed Grace

"But I think Remus is the nicest one, at least you can have a decent conversation with him"

"Yeah, and It's sooo obvious that he likes her to."

"Keh, they're just sooo imature!" I laughed and then got hit again with a pillow "What is it with the pillows today?!" I said picking up a pillow and hitting Grace. This then lead to a huge pillow fight.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED" Said a stern voice from the doorway.

Me and Grace turned round to face a quite angry Becca "The room's covered in feathers!!" she exclaimed

"Ooops" said Grace "we didn't ruin any of your pillows Becca"

"NO! I'm annoyed cos' you didn't wait for me" and with that she picked up one of her pillows and the fight continued.

Five minutes later the room was even more covered in Feathers, however we managed to get dressed and decided to leave the mess until later as Grace said "It'll still be there by the time we get back" We were walking down the staircase chatting as girls do, and then the "mauraders" came down at the same time.

"Look it's the _"Mauraders"_ aren't they just so cool, Lily swoon with me" Grace said laughing

"Funny sis" retorted Potter

"I thought so" replied Grace.

"Evans?"

"What?" i said glaring

"Why do you have a feather in your hair?"

Grace burst out laughing, and Becca...well Becca was just staring at Remus with the remnants of a blush on her cheeks.

"Because Potter, i eat pillows in my spare time duh?" This made Sirius burst out laughing

"That's my Lilykins he said in between snickers

"Firstly Sirius, I am NOT yours and never will be and second don't call me LILYKINS!" I followed this comment with a punch to his arm.

"Ow Lily stop hitting ME!"

"Stop calling me lilykins then!!"

"But it's so pwetty" he said in a girly voice. _That does it!_ and i swiftly kicked him in the shins

"OW!!"

"Good!" i hissed

"Okay c'mon Lily lets go before you put Sirius in a coma"

"Fine and Black?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd be careful about what you drink at breakfast" I said with a wink.

"C'mon Becca" said Grace pulling at Becca's elbow. She wasn't listening but instead was staring at Remus with glazed over eyes.

"Lily help me" Grace pleaded

"Yeah c'mon Remus we need to go" They both just stood there gazing at eachother.

"It's kind of sickening isn't it" I whispered to Grace

"Tell me about it" she muttered. We successfully managed to pull Becca away from Remus and made our way down to the great hall.

"Are you seriously gonna do something to his drink?" Asked Becca

"Oh so you heard some of our conversation then? I thought you were to busy gazing into Remus' eyes" Said Grace with a sappy expression on her face.

"Shut up, i was listening"

"Tell me are Remus' eyes really that nice?"

"Graaaace shut up!!" But Grace was enjoying this to much

"No but seriously he must have like eyes made out of gold or something because you always have a glazed over, love-struck expression when you look at them"

"Why don't you tell me what Sirius' eyes look like then!" Becca snapped back. Grace blushed.

"I wouldn't know" she mumbled

"Suuure you don't Grace, but I see you looking at him when he looks away and you _always_ blush when he talks to you"

"Okay guys lets just calm down, and in answer to your question Becca, no i'm not gonna do anything to his drink i just think it will be funny to mess with him, however Potter's drink maybe..." Grace and Becca both laughed the minor argument forgotten about.

Ever since we started school the antagonism between me and Grace's brother had just grown. He seemed to find it funny to embarass me everyday, if it was trying (and sometimes succeeding) to outsmart me and then trivial little things like pulling my plaits (so much so that i had stopped wearing my hair in plaits) and tripping me up. We now only talked when absolutely necessary or when we were having an argument. I was worried at first that it would affect mine and Grace's friendship but Grace always stuck up for me, it seemed her brother annoyed her as much as he annoyed me.

We sat down on the benches and started helping ourselves to the food, Becca was worrying about some potions homework that she was sure she had got wrong, and Grace was sitting there droopy eyed, still tired and moaning that it was too early and i was sitting there eating wondering wether my friends where ever gonna shut-up.

"Hey Evans" I jumped in my seat.

"Oh it's you Potter"

"Nice to see you to Evans."

"What do you want"

"Well all my friends seem otherwise occupied." I looked around and saw Remus 'helping' Becca with her potions homework. Well i say helping it consisted of Remus' talking explaining the work and Becca looking at him nodding and just smiling. Grace and Sirius both had there heads on the table.

"Whats wrong with Sirius?"

"He thinks it's to early"

"Same with Grace."

"So Evans why did you really have feathers in your hair."

"Pillow fight"

"Excuse me?"

"Pillow fight? Right, you know those things you put your head on at night to sleep that's called a pil-low" I said unnunciating the words slowly.

"Ha Ha Evans, i know what a pillow and pillow fight is i just thought you were _mature. _I mean surely _mature_ peopledon't have pillow fights"

"Whatever Potter can i please just eat my breakfast in peace"

"Fine just trying to have a conversation"

"Whatever"

"What i was!?"

"James we all know you weren't" said Grace propping her head up with her hand

"Will everyone just shut up!" Said a muffled voice

"Sirius why don't you just sit up" asked Potter

"Tired"

"But there's food!" Potter said tauntingly

"Fine but only cos' i love you James"

"Ew, dude i don't love you"

"Brotherly love don't worry" said Sirius with a mouth full of food

"Eww Sirius don't talk with your mouth full" said Grace with a look of disgust on her face

"You know you love it" Said Sirius with a wink. Grace went a delicate shade of pink and Becca nudged her in the ribs while whispering

"Told ya"

"Shut up"Grace mumbled.

"So ladies, what lesson do we have first?" Asked Potter

"You have your own scheldules don't you? Why don't you stop being a lazy arse and get it out of your bag?"

"Ooooh, what wrong with you Evans? PMSingor something."

"Shut it Potter"

"And swearing, i didn't expect that from you Evans..."

"James, i would shut up" warned Sirius. That was it he was getting on my last nerve!

"Honestly Evans i didn't expect it from yo-" I aimed a swift to both of his shins. "OWWWW!"

"Told ya" mumbled Sirius

"Crap Evans that hurt!!"

"Good!" And deciding i didn't want to listen to Potter's moaning anymore i turnedd to face Grace "Did i ever mention that i thought your brother was the most annoying person i met"

"On the first day i met you" smiled Grace. I heard Sirius still talking to Potter.

"Mate i told you to shut up and you didn't listen, and i also told you that she could hit pretty hard."

"Yeah but she's i girl, I didn't think it would hurt that much"

"Hey! I resent that!" i said

"Sorry" Potter mumbled.

"Ha Lily he's scared of you" whispered Grace. Remus and Becca had gona back to talking about their potions homework, Sirius was stuffing his face again and Potter (i was delighted to see) was still clutching his shins rubbing them, i could already see a bruise forming. _Excellent._

"Lily you have got to start hitting James more, he's totally scared of you and has actually shut up for more than thirty seconds" said Remus

"Thanks" I said smiling sweetly "You see the trick is to lull him into a full sense of security, he thinks that i'm just a pretty little red head who's rather small and petite. Little does he know, that i can actually throw good punches and good swift kicks. Isn't that right Potter?"

"Shut up Evans"

"Aw Lily i love you, did ya know that?" Said Grace throwing her arms around me.

"C'mon we need to get to transfiguration Grace."

"Fine" grumbled Grace "C'mon Becca" We looked around and saw Becca staring at Remus while he talked. "Ohmygosh when will she just admit it!?" she whispered

"Okay 1-2-3"

"BECCA!" We shouted together, she jumped a bit in the air and looked around blushing. "C'mon we need to go" I said

"Oh right..erm..sorry guys..wait a sec" she was trying to stuff all her papers and potions homework into her bag but was failing dramaticaly.

"Here you dropped this" said Remus smiling

"Thanks" she said smiling back

"Becca c'mon we need to go" said Grace impatiently

"I'm going as fast as i can Grace!" She said turning around to glare at Grace

"Jeez " She mumbled. Once Becca had successfully managed to get all her things we started to walk away.

"See ya in lesson Evans!" Potter shouted. _Jerk._

"Bye Becca" Remus called. Becca blushed

"Bye Remus and thanks for all the help with the homework and stuff..."

"That's okay" Remus said with a small smile. Grace managed to wait until we left the hall at least.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh Becca he soo likes you! And you sooo like him! Why don't you just admit it and ask him out?!"

"Grace let her breathe"

"But it's true, why don't you just ask him out"

"I'm not asking him out Grace!"

"Why not" She asked bewildered

"Because I'm not okay" And she stalked off into the classroom without a backward glance. Me and Grace just stood there. Becca had never got this annoyed?

"Hey girls why are you just standing there?" Asked Potter from behind them

_Silence_

"Erm hello? Evan's? Grace? hellooo?"

"I can't believe she just did that" Grace said.

"What did we even do? You've teased her much worse than that before"

"What are you guys talking about?!" Asked Sirius

"Becca"

"What about her?" Asked Remus a little hint of worry in her voice.

"She got annoyed with us because we were teasing her"

"What were you teasing her about?"

"Erm..." Grace looked at me then at Remus "We...erm..well..we can't tell you"

"Why not?" Asked Potter. _Insensitive git._

"Gril stuff" I answered automatically

"Riight suure it was Evans"

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE POTTER, IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SO JUST GET LOST!" and i stormed into class, Grace came running in after me.

~back with the guys~

"Jeez what is it with those girls today?" James asked

"Dunno, but i think it would take waay to much work to figure it out" Replied with Sirius

~back to the girls~

"Hey" Me and Grace said in small voice's sitting next to Becca.

"Guys i'm really sorry, i just flipped out and i''m really sorry" Said Becca with tears in her eyes

"Oh Becca" said Grace "I'm sorry i shouldn't have teased you so much i'm really really sorry"

"Group hug?" I suggested

We all laughed and pulled eachother into a hug, at that same point the 'mauraders' walked in.

"What on earth!!" Shouted Sirius "Five seconds ago you guys were arguing! How can you be friends again all of a sudden?!"

I just looked at him and said "We're girls it happens"

* * *

**Well another chapter another day =]  
Thank you for reading and please please please review because it makes me happy and want to write more=]  
Also in the next few chapters i will be skipping years i think, but i'll let you know.**

**Song Recomendation- Daydream~ Avril Lavigne**

**oxox**

* * *


	5. Summer Holidays Part 1

**Hellooo =] I hate to say this but i feel like no-one is reading my story's as very few people have reviewed =[ Please if you read my story's just put a quick review even if it's just to say "Awesome" or even "I hate it" (hopefully not) and suggestions always very welcome :) Anyways, here's chapter five, and please please review or i may consider not writing the next one until I do (eugh i hate all this blackmailing stuff lol)Now i'm skipping the rest of first year and going into the summer Holidays where everyone is at home with their parents. :)  
**

**

* * *

**I was sad to see school go, I was going to miss my friends more than the school though, and now i was going to have to sit through a whole summer of Petunia telling me i was a freak and ignoring me, i let out a long heavy smile.

"Whats wrong Evans?" Said Potter in an _almost _caring way, but then i realised he was the only one awake so he obviously felt compelled to have to ask me. Grace and Sirius had fallen asleep pretty much as soon as they sat down, but Becca and Remus had stayed up talking for a bit.I looked at them now, they were so sweet! Becca had fallen asleep on Remus' shoulder and Remus had rested his head against Becca's. _Don't know why they can't just admit it to each-other._

"Evans?"

"Wha- sorry spaced out"

"So whats wrong?"

"Oh I don't want to go home"

"Why not" I glanced at him curiously, he seemed genuinely interested _strange._

"Because it means a whole summer with my sister"

"You don't get on?"

"We use to, but then i became a witch and she didn't like the fact that i was going to be doing something that she wasn't"

"That's just stupid"

"Excuse me?"

"Well it's not like you got to pick whether you wanted to be a witch or not."

"True"

"You don't regret it do you?" He asked worriedly

"Never for one second, if I hadn't come to Hogwarts i would have never met the best friends I've ever had" i said gesturing to Grace and Becca.

"I'm offended Evans,"

"Shut up" I said playfully

"So do you regret meeting the marauders?"

"Actually no, I mean i wish you wouldn't constantly annoy me, but i have to admit I think school life would be boring without you guys, even if you are the most annoying person I've EVER met." He laughed "Plus if we hadn't met, then Becca and Remus wouldn't have met"

"I wish they would just admit it already, they so obviously like eachother"

"Tell me about it" I mumbled. _Who would have thought i could have a semi-decent conversation with Potter, and he hasn't even made one crude comment._

"So Evans?"

"Yeah?"

"Fancy a snog?" He said winking suggestively. _Eugh spoke (thought?) to soon._

"Eugh, you really are the most annoying person i have EVER met!"

"You love me,"

"I really don't"

"You really do"

"I would rather kiss a frog!"

"Hey don't bring Sirius into this" My mouth twitched

"Shut it Potter"

"But-"

"JAMES SHUT UP" Shouted Grace

"You are the meanest sister ever" Potter pouted **(A/N ha alliteration) **Grace's outburst had woken everyone up, Becca was sitting up blushing apologizing to Remus about falling asleep on him and Sirius was sitting there with a very confused look on his face.

"Sirius you okay?" I asked. Then he groaned.

"Crap!"

"What?"

"How far away are we?"

"About five minutes" I said giving a sideways glance at Grace who looked as confussed as i felt.

"Eugh i don't wanna go home!" He whined

"Me either" I replied "But why don't you wanna go home?"

"Stupid parent's, they're gonna be so annoyed that i was put into Gryffidor" He said with a gleam in his eye.

"Why?" Becca asked, who was still sitting rather closely to Remus.

"Because the whole of my family for generations have been in Slytherin"

"So they're gonna be mad at you?"

"Yup" He said with a smile "Actually why am I dreading it, it's gonna be sooo much fun!" Sirius and James laughed.

"Hey I'm sure you'll be able to stay round ours for most of the holiday"

"Really?" Asked Sirius incredulously

"Yeah my parents practically see you as their son, he should be able to right Grace?"

"Erm..yeah"

"Whats wrong" I whispered to Grace, while Potter and Sirius were planning on what they could do over the space of six weeks.

"Sirius Black at my house for the whole holidays!" She whispered nervously.

"Your dream come true, huh Grace" I whispered back. She gave me a shove.

"Hey Becca" Said Grace, trying to change the subject "Do you want to come round my house for the last like 3 weeks of the Holiday, you to Lily"

"That will be so cool!" squealed Becca

"Hey, Remus?" Asked Potter "Do you wanna stay over for the last 3 weeks of the holiday too?"

"How are you gonna have us all over" I asked

"Don't worry our house is big enough" Grace assured me.

"Okay well i'll have to ask my mum first but it will be such a good excuse to get away from Petunia."

"Same" Said Becca "minus the Petunia thing"

"Well i should be able to make it" Said Remus. Personally i think the fact that Becca was gonna be there just clinched the deal

"WE'RE 2 MINUTES AWAY!" I heard the Gryffindor prefect shout.

"Oh I don't want to go" I said sadly. We sat in silence until the train jerked to a stop. We all pulled our trunks off the train and made our way to the muggle platform. It's wierd how i thought of muggles of them now. I saw my mum, dad and a stony faced Petunia at the end of the platform waving.

"Well guys i guess this is goodbye" I said. Then Becca ran at me and Grace, sobbing

"Guys..*hic* i don't want to go"

"Neither do we Becs" Said Grace rubbing her back. The boys just stood there looking awkward

"C'mon Becs" I said "We all need to go" She let go sniffing, then we turned around to face the guys. I gave Remus a hug.

"See ya Remus" Then i whispered "I think you would be the best one to comfort Becca" I said with a wink. Then I started to walk away.

"Aw lilykins what about me don't I get a hug" He pouted.

"Fine!" I said and gave Sirius a hug

"See ya at James' house"

"Yup bye."

"Evans that's kinda biased" _What now!?_

"What Potter?"

"Well you gave all my friends a hug and not me" And he feigned a hurt look

"If i give you a hug can i go?"

"Sure" He said with a toothy grin. I leant to hug him and he pulled me really tight and whispered in myear "I know you want me"

I pulled back and blushed.

"In your dreams Potter" And I walked away

"OH DON'T WORRY YOU ARE!" He shouted. _Damm Potter_

"Hello Honey" Said my mum pulling me into a hug "How was school?"

"It was AMAZING!"

"Are those your friends?" Asked my dad pointing to Grace,Becca, Sirius, Remus and Potter

"Erm, some of them"

"Oh look it's them boys we saw when we went to get your school things" My mum waved _Oh no don't come over_

"Hello "

"Hello, James isn't it?"

"Yep" He said grinning

"And thats Sirius"

"Well remeber " Said Sirius

"And who are these three new people"

"This is my sister Grace, that's Remus and thats Remus' almost girlfriend Becca" _Ohmygosh, i can't believe he just said that_! Becca just stood there blushing as did Remus.

"Nice to meet you all" Said my mum oblivious to the tension.

"Well, erm...nice meeting you but we've got to go"

"Oh okay bye then everyone" Said my mum

"Lily, me and Becca will write abouterm...stuff"

"Okay bye everyone" As they retreated I saw Grace hit Potter over the head. _He's such an idiot! Why did he say that, Poor Becca..._

"Lily c'mon lets go" I hurried after my Parents, then i noticed that Petunia hadn't said one word to me. We got in the car and i looked out of the window wistfully. I would have to wait 3 weeks before i could seemy friends again. I already missed them. _Gosh i had turned so soppy._

"So Lily, your friends seem nice" Said my mum

"Yeah the're cool"

"So are you going out with that James boy?"

"WHAT?!" I spluttered

"What you aren't?"

"No! Definitely not!"

"There's no need to embarrased if you are" She said matter of factly

"But i'm not going out with him, he's the most arrogant, egotstical JERK! I have ever met"

"Why did you hug him when you said goodbye then" She asked

"Because..well..because i hugged all my friends"

"But i thought you hated him"

"I do!"

"Well, you know love and hate are related more than yout think" She said in a knowing voice.

Whatever she said i was NEVER gonna fall in love with James Potter of all people.

"Okay whatever mum, erm, you know my friend grace?"

"The dark haired girl?"

"Yeah, she wanted to know if for the last 3 weeks of the summer holidays i could stay over there"

"Oh i don't know, will her parents be okay with it?"

"She said they'll be fine with it."

"Well i would prefer to talk to them first." _Dammit, i didn't even know if wizards had phones!? _"Is Grace, James' sister?"

"Yeah they're twins"

"Are you sure thats not the reason you want to go over there?"

"What?!"

"Well, I assume James is going to be in the same house, are you sure you're not using it as an excuse to be with him" I groaned

"Mum please drop it, i don't like Potter like that, in fact I don't even like him"

"Potter?"

"Yeah..erm... James to you"

"Why do you call him Potter?"

"Because..i just do, plus he calls me Evans"

"Aw thats so cute" My mum said with glee. _Was she totally oblivious to the fact that i thought James Potter was an absolute toad!?_

"Mum, it's not cute, it's just the way it is, so can i stay over there?"

"If i can talk to her parents first"

"Okay well i'll have to wait for her to send me an ow-letter."

"Okay honey." We finally got home and I jumped at the chance to get out of the car, away from my delusional mother. I mean who in their right mind would fancy James Potter? He was so full off himself. I mean sure i guess he could be classed as cute or whatever. _sigh. _I just knew though that my mother would never let this drop. In fact she's probably planning our wedding right now.

There was a gentle _tap tap _at my window, I turned round to the see te most gorgeous caramel coloured owl outside my window. I opened it and the owl flew in and stuck it's leg out. Tied to it's leg was a piece of parchment which had _Lily_ written on the outside, i opened it and it said;

_Lily,  
Hey, guess what? You guys are allowed round for the last three weeks!! YAY! I can't believe what James said about Remus and Becca to your mum. I had a massive go at him when we got home (and hit him a couple of times, it didn't have the same effect as when you hit him). Sirius is here for the rest of the holidays. You know I think we should come up for a codename for erm...that problem of mine *wink wink* Just in case these letters get intercepted by my brother or something. Got any idea's?_

_So what did your mum say about coming round mine? How's Your sister been?  
_

_Please write back soon as I am going to die of boredom now as school is over *Sobs uncontrollably*_

_Bye Grace oxoxox_

_p.s. Sirius told me to say this "Hello Lilykins" He also said please don't hit him for saying this_

_. James Says Hi aswell_

_. What happened at the train station when you hugged James_

_. I'm gonna go now, reply A.!! OXOX_

I read the letter laughing, I was so gonna hit Sirius when I saw him. I decided to write back straight away, i got out a bit of parchment and a quill.

_Grace _I wrote

_Tell Sirius I am gonna hit him lol . As for a codename hmm...what reminds you of erm,..it? Then we can use that. And you can tell your brother I hate him right now! I can't actualy believe that to Becca and Remus! So mean! And cos' i hugged him at the station (He forced me to)_ _now my mum thinks we're going out!! She was trying to convince in the ride home that I loved him! Apparently love and hate are closely linked. Pft load of rubbish! And now i think she's probably planning my wedding to your brother (Gross!)_

_I am also dying of Boredom so at least your not the only one. My sister hasn't said a word to me sinse i've seen her. So i'm kinda greatfull about that. Poor you, you have to spend a whole holiday with Sirius, i bet thats the real reason you've been crying lol._

_My mum said that she wants to talk to your mum before I go "Just to make sure". Do you have a muggle phone?, If not we'll come up with something._

_Send back another letter soon, oh how the muggle world bores me now!_

_Love Lily oxox_

_p.s. Your Owl is gorgeous! Whats he/she called?  
_

_. Tell Potter I do not return the greeting_

_. I'm gonna go lol see ya oxox_

Once finished I rolled up the parchment, tied it to the owls leg and it set off to the Potter house.

I couldn't wait for the 3 weeks I would spend away from this house. This was gonna be the best Holidays ever

* * *

**IMPORTANT A/N** **IMPORTANT A/N ****IMPORTANT A/N ****IMPORTANT A/N ****IMPORTANT A/N ****IMPORTANT A/N**

**DONE! LOL**

**Please please review, i don't think this was one of my best chapters but, oh well.  
The next chapter will be Lily at the Potters' house (mansion)  
And if anyone has any codenames that i could use it would be great**

**In fact who ever gives me the best codename, i will use =]**

**Song Suggestion- Trash~ Demi Lovato**

**oxox  
**

**(That's if anyone reviews)  
**


	6. Summer Holidays Part 2

**Hello, chapter 6! i'm quite proud of myself =] Right now my mum is having a go at me because my rooms a mess, but i'm so devoted to this story that i'm pretty much ignoring her and just sitting here in the sun, probably burning, writing. Anyway again not as many reviews as i would have liked. I don't know whether it just becuase I am updated so frequently tat you aren't having a chance or what? Anyways here you go! =]**

* * *

Today was the day I was going, and i couldn't be happier to get away. These past three weeks have dragged on soo much it's unbelieveable. My mum has been harping on about _James Potter_, saying that in a couple of years time i would be looking back, laughing about how much i hate him. _Yeah Right._

My mum managed to talk to Mrs,Potter . In fact they went out for coffee, i made sure i went with her. There was no way i was gonna leave my mum with her, she's probably start talking about wedding dress designs or even worse, baby names or something. It turned out to be quite fun as Grace was there and i could keep an eye on my mum at the same time. It turns out that Mrs,Potter was actually quite normal. I don't mean it in a mean way, but i've never really seen a wizard in the muggle world, but she looked normal in a floral skirt and top.

Grace, I think, was happy to get out the house. Apparently time with Sirius hadn't been too good. She liked it but...apparently she was practically blushing 24/7, and we _still_ hadn't thought of a code name. However she was being very...cliche` and giggling like a little girl. I had never seen Grace like this. It was kinda weird, but it made her seem...I dunno more vulnerable.

But today I was going round there, I couldn't wait. I couldn't wait to see their house either. Sirius had said it was practically a mansion, and to think I would be living there for 3 weeks. A life of luxury. I didn't know how we were getting there though. Grace had said something about a portkey. I had tried to look up something about them but i only got the main idea, basically an object of no value that can take you a designated place. _Weird_. Was the first thought that came into my head.

_'Knock Knock'_

_Oh please don't let James be there_ I silently prayed. But when i opened the door I just saw an ecstatic Becca and Grace.

"Aaaaahhhh Lily!" Becca screamed and flung her arms around me, then Grace joined. Mrs,Potter was laughing.

"You girls it's been three weeks" My mum came out to investigate the noise.

"Oh hello Serena, girls"

"Is it okay if we take Lily now Kate, i know we're a tad early"

"Of course! It's fine Lily's been jumpy all morning. Probably looking forward to it" She said with a wink. I groaned. Trust my mum to think of something like that at a time like this. Becca and Grace burst into hysterical fits of laughter.I went bright red, but Mrs,Potter just looked confused.

"Grace what's funny?" She Asked

"Oh just erm...I'll tell you later" She said laughing again.

"Right well we had best be going" Goodbye Kate she said hugging and airkissing with my mum.

"Bye Serena, bye Lily, you'll be back the day before term starts right?"

"Yep, i'll need to pick up my school stuff anyways"

"Okay bye honey." She said with a last wave as she closed the door.

As we where walking away, I saw the curtain on the upstairs landing twitch, and a Petunia's face looked out curiously.

"So Grace what was so funny earlier?" Mrs,Potter seemed more laid back now she was away from my mother.

"Oh" Said Grace with a smile "Lily's mum thinks that Lily fancies James"

"And do you?" She asked me.

"Wha-" I spluttered "NO! Definitely not!" I said shaking my head.

"Hm" She said with a slight smile. She was obviously unconvinced

"Grace you idiot!" I hissed

"What?"

"Now she thinks I like James" Becca stopped.

"Bec's what's wrong?" Asked Grace. But Becca was sitting there, wide-eyed staring at me. Then she let a very long high pitched scream.

"Becca?" Asked Mrs,Potter . "Is she okay?" Becca was standing there with a wide eyes and a brilliant smile.

"Oh I'm fine I just realized something important"

"O-kay, Well the portkey is here" She said pointing to a glowing tin can. I frowned at it, I know they said worthless items but...bit extreme, but oh well.

"Okay everyone grab on and hold on tight." She stressed. We all held onto the can and suddenly there was a weird sensation, like somebody was pulling at my navel and I was being pulled through a black space, and suddenly i was in front of a HUGE house, well mansion. I assumed it was the potters'.

"Welcome to my home" Said Grace in a sing song voice. We walked up the pathway and opened the door. I walked in and saw the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It was completely white with huge white pillar's supporting the ceiling. In the living room were cream coloured leather sofa's and a huge widescreen tv.

"Your house is lovely Mrs,Potter " I breathed.

"Thank you Lily and please call me Serena" She said with a smile . "Hm, I guess the boys aren't back yet."

"Kay, well we're going up to my room"

"Okay, see you later girls" We started to walk up the stairs, which there seemed to be about a million of.

"Grace your house is actually so nice!"

"Nah, downstairs is so boring all white and cream" She said with disgust. "Wait until you see my room" She said with a smile. When we entered her room, I was shocked it was gorgeous. Her walls were painted a vibrant, shocking purple. She had posters of bands around her room and had black squashy beanbags on the floor.

"Ohmygosh Grace it's lovely" Said Becca with awe.

"Yeah can I move in" I asked.

Grace laughed "Thanks guys" She said flopping down on her bed. Me and Grace settled ourselves on her beanbags.

"Now" Said Grace leaning over the bed. "Becca would you care to explain"

"Huh?" Said Becca in confusion.

"Y'know all the squealing in front of my mum, you made her think you were on drugs" She said laughing.

"Ohhh" She said her eyes lighting up. "Well you know when your mum said about Lily fancying your brother?"

"Yeah" Grace said in confusion. Grace paused

"Whaaaat?" Asked Grace impatiently at Becca who was being purposefully slow.

"She called him James!" I ran the conversation over in my head. _Ohmygosh!_

"Ohmygosh! You did aswell!"

"It was just a slip up" I said assuring them.

"But you've never called him James" Said Becca bouncing in her seat.

"Do you fancy him?" Grace asked

"NO!"

"Are you sure?" Becca asked

"Of course I am!"

"I think she's in denial" Said Grace to Becca.

"I AM NOT IN DENIAL AND I DO NOT BLOODY WELL FANCY JAMES FLIPPING POTTER!"

"I know you want me Evans" Said James leaning in the doorway with Sirius and Remus. All with smirks on their faces.

"She called him James again" Muttered Becca to Grace.

"What do you want _Potter_?" I stressed the word.

"Well it's hard to ignore someone who's shouting so loudly that people in China can hear them."

"Don't exaggerate" I muttered.

"So what you girls up to?" Asked Remus

"Well..Lily-"

"BECCA!" I shouted

"Yeah Evans you really need to sort out that shouting thing" I just glared.

"So what are you girls really gonna do?" Asked Sirius

"Well..erm.." Said Grace without looking Sirius in the face

"Do you girls wanna do something with us" Asked James- POTTER! Asked _Potter_

"We have names y'know" I said to James

"Yeah but it would take to long to say; Grace, Becca and Lily wouldn't it." He kicked me in the back and Becca squealed. Again.

"OHMYGOSH,OHMYGOSH,OHMYGOSH!" Shouted Grace

"WHAT?!" I asked.

"Okay Lily what were we talking about before they came in." Of course i remembered, probably the most embarrassing moment of my life, getting accused of _fancying_ James Potter.

"Yeahhhhhh" Said Becca looking at James, trying to talk to me with her eyes.

"NO!" I shouted, they thought Potter fancied me cos' he called me Lily. "Shut up, it's not true!"

"Lily it is!" Said Becca

"Eugh you guys are impossible!"

"But think about it Lily what a coincidence!" Said Grace

"Have you guys been smoking pot or something!It's a load of rubbish! Get over it!"

"Can someone please tell me what going on!"Asked Sirius "I don't get how girls do that."

"Do what?"Asked Potter

"Communicate without actually saying anything important"

"Tell me about it" Muttered Remus and Potter

"Well you see Lily-" Becca started.

"Becca you say another word and I will avada kedavra you" I said threateningly

"Jeez sorry sorry" She muttered

"Gosh Evans, _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning "

"Shut up Potter"

"I think we should play a game of truth & Dare" Said Sirius with an evil gleam in his eye.

"What the hell Sirius?!" Said Remus

"What?"

"That was so utterly random"

"Well sorry for wanting to play truth or dare with my closest friends next time I wont bother" He said feigning hurt.

"Fine we'll play" Said Potter rolling his eyes.

"What about you girls?" Asked Sirius.

"I guess" I said

"Erm..- yeah" Grace said, while Sirius looked at her.

"Yay!" Shouted Becca.

"Lets go downstairs" Suggested Remus.

As we walked downstairs I realised something, that under any circumstances could I pick truth, Becca and Grace would embarrass me to death, but then the 'marauders' would make me do the most cringey dare's. Eugh everything is so complicated.

Once we got downstairs we sat in a circle and lucky me I was in between; Potter and Grace. _Great_.

"Okay," Said Remus, "We'll use this empty butterbeer bottle **(I know they probably have never drunk butterbeer but whatever) **now i'm guessing you all know the rules?" Everyone nodded "Okay I'll go first"

"Why do you get to go first?" Asked Sirius

"Because i'm cleverer than you" He said grinning "Okay" He spun the bottle. _Please please please don't let it land on me! _It landed on Grace, I let out a breath that I hadn't realised I had been holding, Potter gave me a confused side glance and i blushed profusely.

"Okay Grace, Truth or Dare" Asked Remus.

"Hm, truth"

"Have you ever fancied someone in this room?" I noticed that Remus phrased the question to make it less embarassing by saying she _use _to fancy someone. It didn't stop Grace from blushing and glancing at Sirius.

"Um, yeah" She mumbled.

"Sorry? I didn't quite hear you?" Said Remus grinning whilst pretending to cup his ear.

"I said yes ok" She said in almost her normal voice.

"Who?" He asked. That's when I stepped in.

"Remus I do believe you only asked her _if_ she fancied someone, not _who_." Grace shot me a thankful glance, whilst Remus, _and_ Sirius looked dis-appointed.

"my turn!" Said Grace cheerfully now that the focus was off her. She spun the bottle and it landed on Becca.

"Hm, Becca, Becca, Becca" Said Grace evilly "Truth or Dare?" Becca visibly gulped.

"Erm, dare" She stuttered

"I dare you to...kiss one of the guys"

"What?!" She spluttered

"Would you rather have truth?"

"Er, no i'll stick with the dare" She knew what Grace was capable of.

"Kay guys close your eyes" Ordered Grace

"Why?" Asked Sirius

"Cos, a) I said so and b) it will be less embarrassing for Becca if it's just me and Lily watching"

"It's not like we don't know who she's gonna pick" mumbled Potter. I pinched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for Evans?" He whispered to me

"Just shut up ok Potter?"

"Bloody women,ordering us around, like there boss, pft whatever" mumbled Potter

"Shut up" I hissed

"Er guys?" Grace called "Shut up both of you we're gonna do the dare."

"Sorry," I said.

"Okay guys close your eyes" They obeyed Grace "Kay Becca, chose your guy and kiss him..." She said "Oh and it has to be on the lips, proper kiss for 10 seconds" added Grace with a smirk. All three boys sat there with their eyes closed. Remus was looking oddly smug.

"Grace I hate you" Moaned Becca

"Love you to Becs." Becca made her way over to remus and stood in front of him. She hesitated for one second then knelt down and caught Remus' lips in a kiss. Me and Grace stood their opened mouth, we never knew Becca had the guts, and Remus too he had his arms around her waist while her hands were knotted in his hair. It was way past 10 seconds now but neither of them seemed to want to pull away.

James and Sirius, getting bored of sitting there with their eyes closed, opened their eyes, looked up at mine and Graces shocked faces, looked at Remus and Becca and their faces fell into the same expression.

"Ohmygosh!" Said Sirius. This seemed to pull Becca and Remus out of their embrace. Becca pulled away and blushed.

"Sor-so-ry" Stuttered Becca. Remus leant forward and whispered something in Becca's ear. She nodded and grinned, and sat shoulder to shoulder with Remus. Bost of them had huge grins on their faces. We were all speechless. All four of us just stared at Remus and Becca.

"Er, guys?" Said Becca. It didn't work. "Lily if you don't talk right now i'll tell the guys about mine and Graces theory." She said threateningly. That did it.

"Erm...sorry. Okay guys lets continue."

"Is it my turn?" Asked Becca

"Yeah" Said Grace, still dazed. Becca spun the bottle and it landed on Sirius.

"So Sirius, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Said Sirius, who didn't even seem dazed.

"I dare you to go up to Graces mum and confess your undying love for her"

"But I don't have an undying love for her?" He said confused.

"I know that," Said Becca "It's a dare, and we all it's not true"

"Okay, James where's your mum?"

"In the kitchen I think" We all got up and whilst Sirius went in we all stood behind the wall with a clear view.

"Erm Serena?" Said Sirius

"Hello Sirius what can I do for you?"

"Well I'm here to confess my undying love for you" Sereans smirked ( So thats where Potter got it from )

"Your playing truth or dare aren't you?" She asked

"Er...yeah, How did you know" Sirius asked

"No offence Sirius, but I doubt you came up with the whole undying love thing, It was probably one of the girls."

"How do you know it was one of the girls?" He asked.

"Because...it's just such a girly thing to say"

"Oh okay..well erm...bye." And with that he dashed off and stopped by us. "Becca that was a rubbish dare" He stated

"Hm, I thought it would go differently" We all laughed. As we were walking back though Mrs,Pott- Serena called me.

"Lily!? Could you come here please"

"Erm sure, you guys carry on with the game" I walked into thekitchen where Serena was standing.

"Oh Lily, I just wanted to talk to you about James" _Oh God_ "Honestly tell me, do you like him?"She asked with curiosity.

"Mrs,Pott- I mean Serena, no offence, but your son is probably the most arrogant,egotistical, annoying guy I have ever met "

"Oh okay then" She said.

"You don't hate me for saying those things?"

"No, because his father was exactly the same when he was your age, and I thought the exact same thing, but look at us now, I couldn't be more in love and we have two children"

"So you think that-"

"I dunno Lily, It's just it reminds me so much of us. You might be different. But I think Potters have always had a certain...charm" She said smiling.

"Erm..." She laughed

"Don't worry Lily, I'm not putting you into a forced marriage or anything. Why don't you get back to your game with everyone?"

"Okay bye Serena"

"Bye Lily" But she was still smiling with shining eyes.

_Honestly why does everyone thing that I fancy James Potter. He's the most annoying guy I've ever met. I got on with Remus and Sirius okish but with James there was always like a wall or something. Ohmygosh I just called him James again. NO! Dammit I need to keep calling him Potter otherwise Becca and Grace will think I like him. I swear they're on drugs. I mean c'mon liking James Potter! Never!_

* * *

**Well another chapter, I dunno if i've gone in with the whole Remus Becca thing to fast. What do you think?**

**Well anyways please please please review =]**

**Song Suggestion- Beauty from pain~Superchick**

**oxox**


	7. Really Really Important Authors Note

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!  
**

**Hiya, I am actually so sorry that I left you guys without an update for so long! But i have been mega busy with exams and then last week I went on holiday and had no acess to a computer :(**

**Okay this is a really important authors note becuase I think I might be leaving this story. I just don't feel apassion for it anymore, and to be honest I think that i''ve rushed the whole thing and written it in the completely wrong way. I may come back to it, I may not but I will DEFINITELY be writing other story's about Harry Potter **

**!!!! OMG HARRY POTTER MOVIE IN 16 DAYS! AHHHHHHH!!!! (Sorry had to say it)**

**Secondly I am so sorry about leaving my faithful readers in this story =[ but something I was going to put in my little author's not thingee was that I got annonamous comments from people saying that my comment at the end of chapter 1 was unessesary and implying it was dirty in some way. COME ON!? What on earth I really don't get that and to be honest if you can't even use your own account or are to scared to then don't make stupid comments that make no sense!**

**Sorry about that but it really bugged me!**

**Anyway some other story's I'm going to be doing: Harry Potter (another one (a better one))  
Twilight  
Camp rock**

**erm.......if you have any others that you would like to see please tell me. ALso i'm going to be putting up a poll about which one you would like so vote there, but it would be nice for a review =]**

**Bye, and I will write soon I promise!**

**Lauren**

**oxox**


End file.
